


Need for forgiveness

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 6: Twist of Fate [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Will you forgive me, Jack? —Ianto said staring at his beloved, lying in bed next to him. Jack ran his fingertips through Ianto’s hair gently. <br/>—What are you talking about? <br/>—I have the feeling I’ve managed to do with you what the Master could not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need for forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La necesidad de pedir perdón](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288777) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Between Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my precious friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices.

—Will you forgive me, Jack? —Ianto said staring at his beloved, lying in bed next to him. Jack ran his fingertips through Ianto’s hair gently. 

—What are you talking about? 

—I have the feeling I’ve managed to do with you what the Master could not. 

Jack withdrew his hand and pulled back, looking at Ianto with wide eyes. 

—Don’t be an idiot, Ianto —he said quietly—. You have never... raped me, you have never hurt me. Having a child with you is an honor. A miracle, considering that something like this will not be possible to within a thousand years. 

—Even so... I can’t help thinking that you’re going through the same again. I haven’t thrashed nor tied you... but I put a baby inside you who’s growing and hurting you... 

Jack put his hand on Ianto’s cheek. 

—Listen, Ianto: I love this baby. It’s a big difference, don’t you think? Also, I’m not strapped to a gurney, and you haven’t put wires and tubes everywhere inside me, and I’m not horrified by the monster I have engendered. This baby is not a monster, he’s our baby. I don’t care if he or she harms me, you know that’s not a problem for me, I’ll recover from anything. I don’t like pain but I have experience with it and can handle it well. My only fear is losing the baby... 

Ianto hugged Jack. He was also afraid. The captain looked tired and ill and he had only reached six months pregnant. The Master’s embryo was aborted at five months. Five months had been too much to carry the Time Lord’s spawn... Instead, six months were not nearly enough for this creature. If this baby died, Jack would take way too much to recover psychologically. Even if he was born alive and healthy, Ianto feared it would also be a trauma for Jack. He couldn’t help but be worried, but he had to be strong for his beloved.

—We’ll do everything we can, cariad. I also love our baby. 

Jack smiled, though it was not one of his dazzling smiles, and pressed himself against Ianto’s body. 

—The Master is gone. Now it’s only the three of us.


End file.
